Lost In Highways: Birdie's Legacy
by MissMysterie
Summary: Après la mort de Birdie, tout le monde pense qu'enfin le calme et la paix sont durablement revenues. Cependant le départ de Logan change la donne et bouleverse la vie d'Alexandra.. à jamais!


Disclaimer: les X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas. je ne gagne pas d'argent sur ma fanfiction. Alexandra m'appartient. I do not own the anime/manga that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this fic

LIH: Rupture.

Logan était debout en face d'Alexandra. Cette dernière était à genoux près du cadavre de Birdie. Petit à petit le corps sans vie de la créature se mit à disparaître, laissant une Alexandra choquée le regard figé à l'endroit où se trouvait le cadavre. Le x-man jeta un regard en biais à sa dulcinée mais la décision qu'il était sur le point de prendre était en train de le tuer à petit feu. Il fallait prendre la décision alors, sans plus perdre de temps, il se mit à parler à la jeune femme.

"Alex.. j'ai un truc à te dire."

"Tu crois que c'est le moment Logan?" elle releva la tête et le fixa de ses grands yeux rouges.

"Il n'y a pas de bon moment Darling".. faut qu'on parle toi et moi.. ça fait trop longtemps que tu m'esquives." elle poussa un grand soupir

" Hé bien soit, maintenant qu'on est.. que toi et moi et que les autres attendent de l'autre côté de la porte.." il déglutit.. ne sachant pas trop comment lui dire les choses autrement.

"Ce ne sera pas long de toutes les façons.. " grogna t il sans prévenir.

"Logan.. qu'est ce que tu me.." il ne voulait pas voir son regard sur lui.. ces yeux magnifiques auxquels il ne pourrait pas résister.. son regard se fit plus dur.

"Je te quittes!" les mots étaient là, secs, durs, douloureux... Alexandra n'en crut pas ses oreilles.. ne voulu rien savoir.. mais ce regard. brisa le coeur du félin mutant.

"........"

"on doit y aller." il fallait qu'il s'en aille.. qu'il quitte la pièce.. vite! vite! il ne fallait pas qu'il reste plus longtemps.. qu'il s'explique.. il ne saurait pas résister à la femme qu'il aimait.

"Q...uoi?" murmura t elle en se levant.. son corps recouvert de blessures.. il s'arrêta net..

"on doit y aller... " répéta t il prétendant qu'il n'avait pas compris son interrogation.

"Lo.. gan... " sa voix était brisée..

"........." elle se redressa alors, ses pas balbutiant vers lui. il se figea.

"Lo.. gan? Logan?.... ?" répéta t elle hébétée, incrédule. elle se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur son torse. il n'eut pas le courage de la repousser.. c'était déjà assez terrible comme nouvelle.

"....." le félin mutant caressa ses cheveux.

"pour.. quoi?" articula t elle avec difficulté.

"...." il n'osait pas la regarder en face alors, caresse juste ses cheveux.

"pour.... quoi? pourquoi?.. POURQUOI?!!!" elle hurla.. exprimant enfin sa douleur.. ses ongles grattaient sa peau.. son costume.. il la serra très fort contre lui. incapable de lui répondre.. enfin non..

"Alex.. il faut te calmer.. "

"que je me calme?mais comment veux tu que je me calme?! tu es en train de me larguer! tu ME largues!!!!! je ne sais même pas pourquoi... .pourquoi?"

"Coco.." commença Logan.. mais il fut coupé par la jeune femme.

"PAS DE COCO QUI tienne!!!! tu fuis Logan! tu es en train de fuir.. "

"je.. "

"tu ne m'aimes plus?" la question était abrupte mais elle avait besoin d'avoir une réponse. il mit un temps fou à répondre.. en réalité quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité.

"bien sûr que si Alex".. bien sûr que si.. "

"Alors... pour.. quoi?" la voix était faible et brisée.

" on ne peut pas rester ensemble et tu le sais ma belle.. "

"c'est pas vrai! on peut! on est fait pour être ensemble! je t'aime.. et je sais que tu m'aimes! ne me mens pas Logan!!!!" elle continue de frapper son torse.

"ça ne marche pas entre nous.. ça ne marchera jamais.. nous sommes tous les deux solitaires.. on est pas.; fait pour être ensemble" sa voix était dure mais il était en train de mourir de l'intérieur.

"bien sûr que si.. ça marche! tu as vu l'homme que t es devenu?! tu es enfin toi même! et puis.. "

"c'est pas moi Alex.. c'est juste pas moi.. c'est juste pas normal... " il caressa encore ses cheveux.

"c'est ta seule explication? c'est parce que tu as peur d'avancer dans la vie? tu as peur d'être heureux?" elle n'e revenait pas, ses yeux étaient écarquillés mais son coeur tremblait littéralement.

".. ça n'a rien à voir Alex! je.. "

"SI CELA A AVOIR!!! tu as peur d'avancer, t as peur d'être heureux voilà tout!!! il n'y a plus aucune menace!! je suis forte maintenant! je peux me battre! plus aucun ennemi ne me fais peur. je peux, je suis digne d'être ta compagne maintenant.. alors.. de quoi aurais tu peur hein? de ne pas avoir d'autre but que de me rendre heureuse? que de nous rendre heureux?"

"Alex!!!"

"non! pas d'Alex! je vais te dire les vérités Logan! en fait tu as peur d'avoir la paix, tu ne veux pas être tranquille, tu regrettes ton ancienne vie car au moins tu savais dans quoi tu mettais les pieds! j'ai changé ta vie et toi.. tu as peur de ce changement là! parce que tu.. a peur de te jeter dans l'inconnu! dis moi si j'ai tort! Logan regardes moi dans les yeux et dis moi si j'ai tort?!"

il n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux.. elle avait raison sur toute la ligne et sa détresse ne lui faisait que plus mal encore.. mais pouvait t il lui faire part de son sentiment d'échec? il n'avait pas su la protéger, se protéger lui même.. il s'était attaché à quelqu'un et craignait pour sa vie.. pour la sienne.. pour la leur.. il ne supporterait jamais de la perdre et il savait qu'elle non plus.. c'était nouveau.. c'était.. effrayant.. et puis.. il n'avait jamais connu autre chose... que la violence les cauchemars.. et là.. il avait la joie, le bonheur.. la tranquillité, la paix.. et rien de mauvais ne se profilait plus à l'avenir... il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. il avait.; peur.. de ce qu'une vie normale pourrait.. lui apporter.. c'était juste.. trop pour lui.. alors la réaction de l'animal.. fut de fuir.. ce qu'il était en train de faire.. fuir..

"on doit y aller Alex.."

".. " elle resta choquée. il se dirigea vers la sortie.. mais elle l'arrêta.

"tu as été heureux avec moi?.. " ,nouvelle question abrupte.. il resta bloqué à la porte, crispé de la savoir aussi mal..

"humpf.. oui.. "il poussa la porte et sortit, presque en trombe. les autres les acclamèrent mais les souvenirs de cette journée restèrent gravés dans les mémoires. entre les humains qui explosèrent de joie et firent la fête, accueillirent les X-Men et les érigeant au statut de dieux et sauveurs de l'humanité.. entre un Logan plus que sombre, qui s'était mis à l'écart, tous les autres X-Men qui célébraient Alexandra.. mais.. qui se rendirent vite compte qu'il y avait un problème car elle passa toute la journée à pleurer.. éclatant en sanglot au moment où ils se trouvèrent tous autours d'elle. le retour fut mitigé.. entre les nombreuses acclamations et réceptions et conférences de presses.. entre les uns qui se reposèrent et savourèrent les autres qui peinaient à réaliser, Logan qui s'était montré absent et enfin Alexandra qui a passé tout ce temps là entourée de ses amies. Ororo, Rogue et Kitty.. à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps..

****

trois mois plus tard, un soir qu'elles étaient réunies dans la chambre, Rogue se mit sur le ventre et interrogea alexandra.

"ma beauté.. ça va faire trois mois maintenant que tu es dans cet état! trop c'est trop tu sais.. "

".. j'arrive pas à comprendre.. " c'était SA réplique depuis trois mois.

"Il n'y a rien à comprendre tu sais.. Il t'a largué parce qu'il a eu peur de cette vie que tu lui offrais.. Il a eu peur des trop grands sentiments qu'il te portait.. Que tu lui portais. Il a eu peur de ne pas supporter ta mort Alex.. Ou de te laisser sans lui.. »

La jeune femme jeta un regard à Ororo puis secoua la tête.

« t'es en train de me dire qu'il m'aime tellement qu'il préfère me laisser toute seule? Je ne.. Comprends quand même toujours pas. »

« Tu sais.. Logan.. Il te faudra des années pour le comprendre.. Moi ça fait plus de 10 ans que je le fréquentes et il arrive toujours à me surprendre.. Il reviendra. » lui assura la déesse Africaine.

« oui, elle a raison, Logan reviendra.. Une fois que ses peurs se seront calmées, il va revenir. » renchérit Rogue.

« hum.; et vous pourrez vous expliquer. » termina Kitty. Peu convaincue Alexandra serra son coussin contre elle.

« il me manque le salaud! J'ai envie de le retrouver.. Je sais qu'avec mes pouvoirs je pourrai le retrouver.. Je pourrai altérer les réalités.. Mais je refuse de le faire, je veux être fair-play.. »

Kitty admira quand même cette droiture d'esprit car elle, à la place d'Alex aurait profité de ses pouvoirs pour avoir tout ce qu'elle désirait. Rogue se redressa et tendit la main à Alex.

« Allez, Sugah! On va aller faire la fête! Tu te souviens des tournées aux bars non? Hé bien on va y retourner.. Un peu de bière ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps. »

« pour que je serve à tenir la chandelle entre vous? C'est pas une bonne idée! » Alex enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et Anna-Marie lui lança celui qu'elle avait contre elle.

« Fais pas ta tête de cochon gamine! »

« tu veux la jouer comme ça Marie? » lui demanda à demi amusée la beauté aux cheveux roses en se levant et en tenant son oreiller.

« Viens te battre si tu l'oses! 'Ro envoie moi mon oreiller! »

Et la déesse le lui envoya. Après l'avoir rattrapé, la jeune sudiste offrit un grand sourire à Alex qui le lui rendit. Elles étaient prêtes pour la bataille de polochon..


End file.
